


A Lock Pick In Time (Gets you out of Trouble!)

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets himself in to trouble again. Much to his surprise John is the one that helps him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lock Pick In Time (Gets you out of Trouble!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for the JWP #3 - I never know your limits. A characters hidden talent saves the day. 
> 
> Normal disclaimers apply. This is being written for fun.

John watched helplessly from the cupboard he'd managed to hide in as their target managed to subdue Sherlock and secure his hands to the bedstead with handcuffs. 

"Goodbye Mr Holmes. I hope we don't meet again anytime soon." The man walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

John waited until he was sure that the man had gone. " God Sherlock. For someone who's so bloody clever you manage to get yourself in to so much bloody trouble. At least I can get you out of this one without having to call Greg! "

With that he reached a hand in to one of Sherlocks pockets and when he couldn't find what he was looking for he went to the other one. With a satisfied look on his face he drew out Sherlock's lock pick kit.

"That's what I'm looking for." John then set about opening the handcuffs. 

Sherlock managed to look over to where John was working. "I didn't know that you could do this sort of thing John?"

John grinned. "Oh I wasn't always an upstanding citizen you know. I used to get in to lots of trouble when I was young. My parents used to lock my in my room as a punishment. I didn't like it and in my teens managed to procure a set of lock picks. I was able to work out how to use them and got out on a regular basis. Got me in to even more trouble but at least it meant I could enjoy myself. I think that was why they encouraged me to join the army."

Sherlock looked at him as he considered his words. "I'll put this information in to my mind palace. It might be useful."

John released his left arm and moved round to the other one. "Don't think I'm going to pick locks for you on a regular basis."

Sherlock smiled at him. "Of course John." 

John looked back at him sighed and carried on getting him free.


End file.
